In the Path of a Bullet
by NoirSeiryu
Summary: OOE based. Shanoa/Albus. What could have or should have happened during their fight in OOE. M/F Lemon


Author's notes:

This is what I think should have happened between Albus and Shanoa during their fight in OOE. I just think they make a great couple and that there is seriously some undertone to their relationship and Albus' feelings for Shanoa. I really don't feel that they were really brother and sister, since it is way too clear that Albus did not have typical brother's feelings toward her. So this is my rendition on what could have happened during the fight And I also didn't let Albus die, cause he's too much of a bishounen to die

^-^

Also! I put in the story the actual dialog that was exchanged between Albus and Shanoa before the boss fight cause I wanted to make the 'what if' story of what could have happened there instead of fighting. So if you are questioning as to why I used the actual words from the cut scenes, that would be why.

Shanoa here doesn't have any emotions or memories as an aftermath of the incident with Dominus. It was hard to write a person's POV when they don't have anything other than an empty mind devoid of emotions, but still I think I it turned out rather nicely ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Albus nor Shanoa. They belong to Konami as well as the plot of OOE.

Warning: This story contains adult themes. Yes, it has a lemon part in it, not THAT graphic, but still. I will make a more detailed and graphic depiction of that part later on and post it on

Another thing, weird, rude flames will just be ignored. However! All sorts of comments and feedback and especially constructive criticism will be very welcome as well as VERY appreciated!

Thank you!

~NoirSeiryu~

In the Path of a Bullet

"_Will you be my…be my beloved?_

_Will you help…help me to _

_get through?_

_Will you be my…be my destruction?_

_Will you help..help me to _

_be through?"_

_Ever and a Day~AFI_

Fleeting emotions and memories of things that once held a great importance. These things, as it was always known, hindered a warrior's accomplishment. Making them unable to perform well enough in battle. Preventing them from reaching their goal and come out through obstacles with victory, uncaring for the matters of the heart or mind. It was thought throughout the centuries that if a warrior was able to and was strong enough on the inside to cast aside all that was not needed in regards to battle at hand, that they will be superior. That they will be invincible and become stronger yet through their instinct and strength and willpower alone.

Mission, and the battle and struggle that came along with it was important, and rightfully inevitable. The mission itself was more important then anything else.

She wished she could believe that. Trying in vain to make herself perceive the idea that maybe, just maybe, the incident that followed a sacred and crucial ritual had made her a better fighter. A fighter without memories. Without Emotions. Unable to feel guilt, remorse, mercy for the foe at hand, hatred to be consumed by, anger to be released….love to be expressed and cherished.

Love. Not even that word stirred within her barren mind a memory of joy departed.

Yes, Shanoa was a perfect warrior who cannot feel a thing, but who wanted that to be a perfect lie to show that feelings were important. Feelings that she never could regain.

And so she ran. And she fought on behalf of her Master, for the Order that she belonged in, for the right to be of use to the mission that she was rightfully assigned to.

Yet, nevertheless Shanoa's thoughts and confusion at the demise that she was made to suffer under, made her unable to comprehend why a person that her Master referred to as her brother would have the audacity to rob her of something so precious.

Bother. Was her really that to her? A person cannot tell a fact from fiction about their own lives unless they knew of their past which brought upon started their present. And as such, she did not fully believe on the inside that that man, Albus, was truly her brother.

Not even that name had sparked a hidden memory within her.

Not even after her encounter with the rouge agent himself that stole the precious hope of humankind as she met him in a damp, turquoise shaded chamber throughout her quest.

Not even as she stared unfeeling at those shadowy cerulean eyes and tresses of sandy ochre falling around chiseled, marble-skinned features did she feel anything. No old connections or memories…..or desires.

But even if the mind does not remember, and the feelings don't return, and memories don't stir a thing within, a body does indeed remember.

Flesh is heir to many things, and as such, the instinct born of passion and desire once held within it, will not let itself become erased from physical intuition so quickly. And as Shanoa watched as the tall man in russet leather vest disappeared abruptly out of her sight after a short talk, she felt her breathing become shallower, and felt her body tremble.

There weren't many details that she was told after her inner world crashed through pallid light and her own agonizing screams as her mind became a void and a perfectly blank canvas. She was told of the incident, the Glyph that was her mission to retrieve and the man that she was told to retrieve it from. Following her first encounter with Albus, her mission took on a fact of not just a dire emergency for the lustrous Order that she hailed from, but also an incredible danger. Through many places that it took her, a battle, short or long, breathtaking and life threatening stood in her way the entire time.

To a skilled warrior without emotions and memories such as her, to concentrate on battle at hand was straightforward and uncomplicated. To concentrate on mission as a whole was harder since to retrieve the famed symbol of hope and deliverance required another meeting with the man who took it from her home, and once or twice in her long journey she had to stop herself and crouch down beside a murky, grimy brickwork to make her heart stop beating in such a fury at the thought of those stormy eyes looking at her with such heated intensity even as the barrel of a gun was aimed at her.

Trying to keep a clear mind and not reflect upon the eventually inevitable meeting with the gunfighter, Shanoa scampered and dashed through the ominous dwellings inhabited by creatures and monstrosities both frightening and fascinating in their appearance and nightmarish fabrication. Dark auburn locks smeared with dried blood and grime flowing behind her and fatigue setting in on her slim figure as she arrived panting in front of a pair of luminous doors. Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts and prepare herself for battle ahead Shanoa pushed the heavy doors open entering mildew-stained, murky depths of the vast chamber. The smell of rotting wood, rusty metal from the steel-walled wagons left to decay in the dark and worm-filled earth filling her senses.

Concentrating on her task and goal to be achieved, Shanoa cautiously stepped further inside the room, then stopping shortly and gasped as the object of her thoughts and speculations to this moment was standing in shadowy corner of the dreaded room. Albus was panting heavily, his chest heaving uncontrollably and eyes closed tightly shut as he was apparently trying to restrain whatever that was making even standing difficult for him.

Shanoa observed with cautiousness and slight worry as the young man slumped forward, his ochre colored tresses falling over his handsome features and hands closed in tight fists. His faithful companion, Agartha, at his side, gleaming with silent anticipation of warriors' clash to come. Then he finally seemed to notice her presence and smirked knowingly at her reaction upon seeing him, his head still bowed low with hair falling over his face concealing his beautiful eyes from her with their turbulent, unsettling storms of emotions and unrequited desires.

Shanoa managed to put aside her unease at seeing Albus again and stepped forward, head held high and prepared herself for combat with the rogue firearms expert.

" If this is how it must be, then let's end it now," she said, trying to appear calm on the surface as on the inside she tried to hide her questioning thoughts regarding the man who was still standing in the same position as before, except now his panting ceased and hands relaxed a bit.

He turned towards her then suddenly, sand colored hair being brushed from his eyes as Shanoa gasped slightly at the insane glint they held, mixed with something else. Something dangerous and worrying. Smiling sadistically he laughed and traced the outline of his gun as he spoke to her.

"The Dominus is mine, I've waited long enough." His voice was husky and held within it lusty undertones which were reflected in his eyes as he watched her standing before him with no evident alarm.

"Hand it over, Shanoa." He smirked as she frowned and took in a sudden breath as his eyes traveled over her supple figure.

" Is this why you betrayed our Master? Did you trade your home, your life, just so you can be consumed by this darkness?" Shanoa spoke clearly with no undertones, but Albus could clearly see that she was not trying to look him in the eye and how she unknowingly blushed when her eyes strayed lower than his belt buckle. He laughed at this, running his long fingers through his hair, but his eyes held no calm, serene emotion anymore. They were dark, they held darkness of the Glyph that he stole from the order. The Glyph that had consumed him, and possessed him.

They held desire and lust that Shanoa had seen, but did not recognize as she did not have her own emotions to comprehend the emotions and hidden desires of others. But even as her mind had nothing more than thoughts of him even without emotion, her body was beginning to react to his heated gaze on its own, making it difficult for her to draw a normal breath and concentrate on the mission at hand.

"What did you hope to gain!?" Her tone was more than calm now. It held faint traces of forgotten anger and frustration.

"Answer me!" Shanoa demanded.

Confusion once again overtook her as she watched as Albus clutched his head between his hands and groaned, apparently fighting for control of his mind. Trying to wretch it free from the vise-like grip of the Glyph's dark power.

"Shanoa…..What am I…?! Gaaah!!" He goaned again in frustration and understanding at what he has been telling her. His hand grasped at his gun, hoping to get some control out of the faithful firearm that has served him so well all these years. Body trembling and mind in dissaray, Albus stared at Shanoa, trying to voice out his inner struggle to her, and yet understanding perfectly well that no matter what he will say, things will not go as well as he would have ever hoped. His mind was telling for him to make her run, make her get away, however, his body was telling him to claim what should be his. But mind was hanging by a threat on the edge of madness with the Glyph's powerful magic, and he did not know how much longer he would maintain control of his senses.

" No, Shanoa…RUN!" He screamed at her watching as she tried to understand his logic and reasoning concerning the situation.

" You have to get away from here. Now!" He repeated his warning to her.

"Albus..?" She whispered, not comprehending his abrupt change of mind.

Roaring with uncontrollable laughter that identified with her as pure insanity and demonic possession, he threw his head back and grinned maniacly. His perfect features half shrouded in chamber's deep shadows, giving him an appearance both frightening and yet also incredibly dominating and intense.

" Run..? Ha! What good would that do her? She canot escape me." He watched as she steadied herself. His eyes narrowing dangerously as the unfeeling warrior before him was having a hard time controlling her own body as to a single thought that encased her emotionless mind.

"All of humanity is merely cattle led to slaughter at my behest. I, Lord Dracula.!" The struggle of his inner mind was evidently won over by the magic of that demon lord's preserved power in the Glyph. He grabbed Agartha then, polishing the gleaming metal with his hand and giving her a maddening grin that made her question the very foundation of her warrior code that let her to that place. He was possessed. He needed deliverance. That was what she thought. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to make a first move in this struggle of magic and soul, mind and body.

" Give yourself as sustenance to me, weak, foolish human!!" He continued to taunt her with his sadistic blasphemies.

" That will be your honor!!" Albus laughed again, the finger of his right hand on the trigger.

Shanoa was silent for a moment before she spoke to him clearly and plainly, without having a single memory, hope or feeling to concern herself with regarding the man before her. The man who now seemed to her to be both evil and amazingly good looking. Even if she didn't know that herself yet, her body's instinct and memory had taken on a new direction.

" Even in this state, without having any memory of the man you once were, I pity you." On some subconscious level she must have known that wasn't entirely true. But that was the best she could do at the moment. To believe in what was told to her, and to adhere to mission to retrieve the Dominus at all costs.

" It's my duty to free you from this suffering; to ensure that you don't meet such an end." Eyes lowered and blushing slightly, Shanoa whispered the barely audible words that she herself did not want to believe or speak of: " Rest in peace, Albus."

Somehow saying his name made her mind hazy and her breathing shallower. Not wanting to pay attention to anything else anymore Shanoa looked at him with determination to see through the task that was given to her. Even if it meant killing him….

Albus smirked and gave her another heated look before he vanished from sight. It took Shanoa only a second to realize that he was behind her with his gun glowing as he called upon the powers of Glyphs which attached themselves to his weapon of choice he aimed at her head.

Shanoa ducked quickly calling forth her own prowess, creating a swirl of dark, vacuum-like mass which she directed at him at record speed and ran to the opposite direction in preparation for another attack.

Albus simply jumped over the poorly made by his standards attempt at onslought and smirked again, playfully and menacingly. Just as Shanoa was turning around to deliver another set of strikes at him, she heard him yell out in agutteral tone

" Vertical Shot" and was prepared to duck and dodge the bullet based assail, when she felt the twin snake-like plasma and enery infused apparitions stream by either side of her.

Unharmed. She thought at first, when just as she sped towards him for her own set of energy and magic based infusions, she cried out in immense pain as the attack that she had so uneffortlessly dodged returned at faster speed at her from behind after making a smoky-indigo circular movement overhead, one part of the attack slamming into her left shoulder and other along side her right shoulder and arm. Shanoa fell to the ground groaning in pain, but her resolve to continue kept her focus on the fight and her adversary, rather than the fact that those well executed energy based gun blasts had torn the armor straps from her shoulders, as well as most of her clothing that covered her upper torso, rendering the protection as it was completely useless.

Her skirt was torn to shreds as well from the skillful attack, with ragged strips handing at her sides giving Albus a very nice view of her creamy thighs as she stood, uncaring for her looks or the fact that he could see now very well through the thin white sleeveless blouse type cloth which was exposed now from underneath the deep indigo coat and leather armor she had on.

Summoning the Glyph union at hand, she ducked a set of fast-paced rounds fired at her and charged at him readying her assault, however at the last second of the attack's execution Albus disappeared from sight and the glyph based onslought hit an empty wall. Shanoa whirled around just in time for Albus to deliver a rather painful kick to her which sent her flying in the opposite direction and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Groaning in pain and agonizing frustration at the unskilled way her attack turned out, Shanoa glanced at her adversary who now stood very pleased with himself at having so effortlessly defeated her. None of the earlier struggle with the power of the Dominus was evident now since it was clear that darker power had taken him over completely, and he stared down at her bruised and battered form, letting her realize her own mistake at having gone against him in battle.

It wasn't evident indeed, however it was there. Mental struggle and the constant want for her. The thought of bringing death to Shanoa fighting against the thought and the bitter need to satisfy that carnal want which overtook the sanest part of him even when not consumed by the object which would cost Shanoa her life while in use. The need that drove him to her side when they both were fighting side by side in the lustrous Ecclesia. The same need which had made him mad on the inside and outwardly content with her seemingly unresponsive desire for him as he himself chose to take the role of a brother when he realized that he could never be a lover to her. Even if he did see her looking with longing at him when she was whole, not once did she say she wanted him, constantly referring to the need to prove herself to the Order, and to the Master. And to herself that she was a fighter and was unconcerned about affairs of the heart. And now the fighter who tried so hard to achieve that was lying panting heavily on the gound before him.

Sanity lost all hold on Albus as he was consumed by thought of hidden lust

brought back to the surface by the dark clutches of Dominus and its secreted power. Eyes narrowed he grabbed Shanoa by her white, silky cloth that covered rather poorly her chest and slammed her against the wall knocking the breath out of her and pressed his lips to hers with such an intensity that she was shocked to do anything other than stare as his eyes shut tightly, savoring the sweet taste of her and prying her teeth apart in order to let his tongue in to kiss her with more pent up passion and lust. His kiss was deep and hungry, born of frustration and need and constant, growing want. As he kissed her he took off the white cotton handkerchief that he wore fastened to his waist and spun her around to face away from him, tying her wrists behind her back with the white cotton material. Albus could not contain himself any longer when he saw her in that state. Hot and wet for him to continue, not struggling enough under his passionate assault as she was far too unacquainted with such actions.

He wedged his leg between hers and held her close to him, pressing her back to his chest so she would not be able to land a kick if she even wanted to try that and brought his hands to embrace her from behind. Tracing the contours of her curves with his talented hands.

" Albus!?" She whispered, uncomprehending why he would do that to her. But she did not bring herself to fight him now. Not as her body was unable to listen to her mind which was telling her to stop him.

"Albus, what do you think you are doing?! Let me go!" She demanded as she felt him trace the flesh of her neck with his lips

"I've waited long enough." He breathed against her skin. His voice was heavy with passion and lust as he closed his eyes feeling her slender form being against him. The object of his fantasies and desires was now completely at his mercy and he was going to make her scream his name out in pleasure before it was over.

"Now I will take what is rightfully mine." Albus smirked and bit down on her neck causing her to gasp in slight pain. Her long, silky hair brushing against his skin and the way she writhed as he gripped her hips tight, molding her against him was making his desire hard to conceal from her as he pressed against her letting Shana feel his hard length. He groaned when he felt her heartbeat become faster and a small moan escape her lips as his fingers traced the outline of Shanoa's supple breasts through the thin material concealing them from him. Noticing as her nipples began to harden as the fabric rubbed against them and he ran his fingers over the hard tips making her sigh in pleasure that her body was feeling at his touch.

Shanoa did not feel lust, or passion, or desire. However she could not understand why her body was reacting the way it did to his touch, to his caresses and his fiery lips on her. She tried to protest his actions, but verbal commands, or pleading had no effect on his mind as it was consumed by dark magic and the lust that the same magic had reawakened. His strong hands tore at the white cloth and streaks of indigo textile that remained from her attire, leaving her only in her dark thigh-high stockings. Baring her form completely to his eyes. Shanoa did not comprehend as to why was she blushing so furiously despite having no emotions for that man. Her body was becoming hot for him as his hands traveled down her sides, over her smooth shoulders and wide hips, sliding over her bare pussy with a feather-like touch.

Albus brought his hands up to caress and fondle her breasts, molding them in his hands and squeezing roughly as he watched her tremble from his actions. His fingers played with her nipples, pinching and twisting them as he watched her throw her head back against his shoulder and try to resist moaning

. Shanoa closed her eyes and tried to block the sensations that her body was having at what he was doing to her but could not hold back a moan any longer that had escaped her lips as one of his hands came down to caress her pussy again, adding more pressured strokes, parting her fold to tease her clit with his fingers. Rubbing against her slowly to make her more wet and hot for him. As he toyed with and caressed her, Shanoa was getting even more wet under his fingers. She tried protesting again, weakly now since her body was quickly becoming consumed by the pleasure that his actions was bringing it, however he silenced her pleas with his mouth on hers again. Taking possession of her tender flesh in a rough, dominating way.

As he conitued to torment her to his pleasure, plunging two fingers into her and pumping them slowly inside of her, he twisted her around to face him, watching with a malevolent grin as she closed her eyes tightly and gasped in pleasure as she was close to release. Albus then retrieved his hand and undid his pants, taking out his long, hard length and pressed her back to the wall.

Hooking her legs around his waist he pushed into her making Shanoa cry out in pain and pleasure at his size. Albus took her violently. Fast and Hard, gripping her hips tightly and kissing her with heated ferocity he drove into her over and over. Shanoa did not protest anymore as her mind was taken over by pure physical sensation and she silently begged him to continue, crying out as he drove her over the edge with his body plunging into her with deep, rapid thrusts and his hands roaming over her supple form. She climaxed as Albus released into her with a harsh groan.

His breathing was ragged and heavy and the look of pure satisfaction as to his victory over her was evident on his handsome face. Carnal pleasure was the most eloquent of human instincts, that could not be denied. And even under the influence by the prowess that was expressed over him he understood that while he caused her body to feel pleasure, he could not make her heart desire him, or love him. However true he wished it to be.

Albus took off his vest and shirt and wrapped Shanoa in it before untying her wrists and letting her slide to the ground and sit before him. She looked up at him, dazed and breathless. Her heart did not stir for him even after what has happened. However she did not feel a need to attack him, or shout at him for what he has done to her. She watched quietly, wrapping his shirt which he has given her around herself, as Albus ran his hand through his sand colored tresses and heaved a sigh, picking up his gun and looking down at her.

There was no dialog exchanged. Words were not needed here. Not anymore.

Giving Shanoa one final look he turned his back and began to exit the dark chamber through the same doors that she came through. His skin glistering in the pallid light that came through cracks in the structure. There was guilt inside of him, but he did not feel the need to express that to her. What he wanted was take her away from there and to have her again, uncaring for everything else.

As his footsteps choed throughout the halls which he descended, leaving her behind to rest and contemplate on what has happened, his thoughts had shifted to the feel of soft curves pressed against him and her voice moaning from the pleasure that he brought her. And with a smile playing on his lips and eyes shining with satisfaction Albus laughed softly.

" Her mission is still unfinished, " he mused quietly to himself, " And that means she will come looking for me….again."

And with that thought of things to come Albus stralled through darkened halls and empty staircases, waiting for Shanoa to find him again soon enough.

To be continued…


End file.
